Basic Intergluteal Numismatics
Plot songs Annie researches Facebook to compile a list of eight faculty members who are fans of the group. In the cafeteria, Troy speaks at a students assembly advocating Dean Pelton's latest plan to put cameras in all the bathrooms.}} Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Jeff and Annie End Tag Star-Burns promotes his cat car idea as an environmentally friendly form of transportation in a crowdfunding promo video. Recurring themes Continuity *'Previously:' **The "Ass Crack Bandit" was first mentioned in the Season Two episode "Intro to Political Science". Annie was running for student body president at the time and apprehending the bandit was one of the major campaign promises she made. **Garrett has a Hawthorne Gaming Technologies sticker on his locker, a reference to the Season Three episode Digital Estate Planning. **Troy walks by a poster featuring a hot air balloon, similar to the one that initiated the events of the Season Four episode Intro to Felt Surrogacy. **The Greendale student newspaper, "The Greendale Gazette Journal Mirror", first featured in the Season One episode "Investigative Journalism" has now split into the "Greendale Gazette" and the "Greendale Mirror" **Dean Pelton institutes "Troy's Law" in this episode which allows cameras in the schools restrooms. Pelton originally thought of this idea in the Season One episode "The Politics of Human Sexuality" to stop pranksters who were stealing toilet seat covers. **On his radio show, Neil honors the passing of Pierce Hawthorne and mentions the game they played in the Season Two episode "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons". *'Returning students:' Star-Burns makes his return in this episode after having faked his death in the Season Three episode "Basic Lupine Urology". Garrett appears and loudly warns the other students about the "Ass Crack Bandit". Vicki makes her first appearance of Season Five. Leonard and Neil also make appearances. *'Googly eyes:' **Dean Pelton and even the Ass Crack Bandit comment on the nature of Jeff and Annie's relationship. **Professor Duncan makes several advances on Britta. **Jeff talks about how holding Annie's shoulders is normal, and does it to Leonard to prove his point, in which case Leonard tries to kiss him. Later, Annie confronts Jeff about the Ass Crack Bandit being Duncan, while grabbing Jeff's shoulders. Jeff smiles at this contact. They later hug for a lengthy time, away from the others after finding out about Pierce's death. *'Returning faculty:' Ian Duncan returns after a long absence from the show. He was last seen in the Season Two episode "Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts". *'School supplies': The Radio flyer red wagon that Star-Burns uses for his cat chariot is the same one used in the Puppy Parade from the Season Two episode end tag of "Cooperative Calligraphy" *'School song': The song "Ass Crack Bandit" is heard early on in the episode and then later at the end. It was written for the episode by Ben Folds, who has a brief part in the episode as Professor Bublitz. Running gags *'Butt stuff:' Troy is victimized by the "Ass Crack Bandit". *'A dollop of whipped irony': Pelton calls Jeff and Annie unprofessional and creepy due to them teaming up only to sublimate romantic urges they have in acceptable ways. He then does something creepy and unprofessional by forcing Jeff to become the new water polo coach with Pelton stating he will be his assistant coach. *'It's a mixer, it's a mixer:' Dean Pelton suggests, “Abed, you're special. Can't you just stand at the scene of the crime and see what happened?” *'Man crush:' Dean Pelton makes Jeff coach of the water polo team with plans to be Jeff's assistant coach. Pop culture references *'TV guide:' Abed's DVR shows that he recorded popular shows such as The Bridge and Hannibal. *'Name that tune:' **Shirley's boys sing Creep by Radiohead at the grand re-opening of her new shop at Greendale. **The ACB seems to be a fan of Dave Matthews Band. One of his notes references the songs The Space Between, Spaceman '' and ''Ants Marching. Ants Marching plays later in the episode. *'Shout out:' Not being a “real fan” Star-Burns mistakes the epithet "Dave" for David Lee Roth. Meta references *'Use your allusion:' "Numismatics" is the study or collection of currency including paper money and coins. "Intergluteal" means something inbetween the muscles which make up the buttocks. The episode title , "Basic Intergluteal Numismatics", refers directly to the Ass Crack Bandit's M.O. which is to drop quarters into the space separating the two major muscles of his victims gluteal region. *'Homage:' This episode pays homage to numerous genres of film as well as specific movies and TV shows. **Much of the episode strongly parallels the 2007 film Zodiac, which follows a political cartoonist who becomes obsessed with identifying a serial killer in the San Francisco area. **The opening credits is a homage to the 2002 adaptation of Red Dragon. **Several scenes, most notably Troy's cracking, evoke moments from slasher films such as Scream and I Know What You Did Last Summer. **When Annie and Jeff analyze the letters left by the ACB, the radio on Jeff's desk begins playing J. S. Bach's "Air" from Suite No. 3 in D Major. This is a reference to the 1995 film'' Se7en'' when Morgan Freeman's character, Det. Somerset, does lengthy research on the seven deadly sins in a library to catch a serial killer, during which the same music is played. Jeff and Annie, however, only play it for a few seconds before finishing their research and turning off the radio. **Troy's confrontation with Star-Burns at the press conference is similar to a scene in Jaws where the mother of a shark victim slaps Police Chief Brody after learning he didn't close the beaches after an earlier attack. *'Up against a wall:' Ian Duncan explains his long absence from the school by saying he had to care for his sick mother. Fans of Community have long wondered why the character didn't appear in any episodes after being a series regular for the first two seasons. *'Parody:' **Abed repeatedly drapes a blanket around Troy's shoulders and hands him a styrofoam cup before saying, "This is how they comfort victims in movies." **Professor Duncan's and Britta's analysis of the bandit poke fun at the sometimes scattershot nature of criminal profiling. **Abed's speech at the scene of the crime mimics many fictitious criminal profilers, such as Will Graham, and is also a critique of formulaic procedural/crime drama TV shows. Reception Critical reaction *HitFix: *Zap2it: *IGN: *Just About Write: *tv.com: *TV Fanatic: le unlike me, I could see this episode being a completely alienating experience—Community finally managing to too heavily indulge in its immature side. But to you I say: have you no heart? Or at least no place in your heart for butts?|Joe Matar}} *Sound on Sight *The TV King *Twitch: *ScreenCrave *Paste: *Character Grades *Drunk Monkeys: *KSiteTV: *GeekBinge: *Badass Digest: *ScreenCrush: }} Ratings According to Zap2it.com, the episode was watched by 3.58 million viewers placing second in its timeslot behind The Big Bang Theory and seventh overall for the night. In the 18-49 age range it garnered a rating/share of 1.4/4.; this is an increase from the Season premiere which received an 18-49 rating/share of 1.3/4. viewers and ratings from the season premiere. The ratings were also an improvement up from the 3.49 million who tuned in the previous week. Quotes Ass Crack bandit quotes Episode quotes Production Production for this episode used the title "What's in the Hat?" on its clapperboard. This follows the the theme of hat-based puns throughout Season Five's production titles. Gallery Commercial Promotional photos 5x3 Promotional photo 1.jpg 5x3 Promotional photo 2.jpg 5x3 Promotional photo 3.jpg 5x3 Promotional photo 4.jpg 5x3 Promotional photo 5.jpg 5x3 Promotional photo 6.jpg 5x3 Promotional photo 7.jpg 5x01_Promo_1.jpg 5x03_Promo_2.jpg 5x03_Promo_3.jpg 5x03_Promo_4.jpg 5x03_Promo_5.jpg 5x03_Promo_6.jpg 5x03_Promo_7.jpg 5x03_Promo_8.jpg 5X3 Promo picX.jpg 5x3 Promo pic9.jpg 5x3 Promotional photo Behind the scenes photos 5x3 BTS1.jpg 5x3 BTS2.jpg 5x3 BTS3.jpg 5x3 BTS4.jpg Category:Community Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Jeff and Annie